memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Luther Sloan
Director Luther Sloan was a male Human who was a high-ranking operative of the rogue intelligence agency known as Section 31. Biography Sloan was born on Earth near Pretoria, South Africa. Sloan graduated from Starfleet Academy, but did not study at the main campus in San Francisco, instead studying on an Academy satellite campus. Under "career goals" on his academy application, Sloan wrote that he one day wished to be the head of Starfleet Intelligence. In 2360, Sloan met with head of Starfleet Intelligence, Admiral Nyota Uhura. Upon noting Sloan's career goal, Uhura privately vowed with amusement that Sloan would never be head of S.I. while she lived. In 2371, Sloan assigned Ensign Roberta Luke to the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656)|USS Voyager]] to gather intelligence about the Maquis before that vessel was lost in the Delta Quadrant. The ensign had seemed highly attracted to Sloan, but the director spurned her advances. :Ensign Luke referred to Sloan as "director", implying a ranking system within Section 31. Sloan attempted to recruit Lieutenant Typhuss James Halliwell into the agency shortly before Voyager's mission to the Badlands. Typhuss refused, saying he didn't want to be part of a "rogue intelligence agency within Starfleet that made their own agenda and answered to nobody". ( }}) It is currently unknown which other senior operatives hold that rank, but such operatives as L'Haan and Vasily Zeitsev would seem to be possible "directors".'' In 2374, Sloan intercepted a stolen shipment of latinum from a Hamexi named Mexh Brixhta. The latinum itself was unimportant to Sloan and Section 31, but the vials that contained the latinum also contained scientific data and formulae that Section 31 needed to perfect their virus designed to eliminate the shape-shifting Founders. Later that year, Sloan attempted to recruit Dr. Julian Bashir into the agency. Bashir refused, but Sloan still considered Bashir to be an asset, and later recuited him for an assignment on Romulus. Sloan died by his own hand in 2375, after being lured to Deep Space 9 by Bashir, who needed information from Sloan in order to develop a cure for the disease that was wiping out the Founders and created by Section 31. Bashir and Miles O'Brien managed to capture Sloan and were going to interrogate him using a Romulan mind-probe device, but Sloan activated an implant in his brain, choosing suicide over allowing the secrets within his mind to be revealed to Bashir. Cole of Section 31 had read Sloan's profile of Bashir before meeting Bashir in 2376. Given his unpleasant memories of manipulation and subterfuge involving Sloan, Bashir was initially somewhat disturbed to discover that the Luther Sloan of the mirror universe was a member of the Terran Rebellion when Lieutenant Nog established communication between Deep Space 9 and Terok Nor in January 2377. However, as Bashir was aware that his own counterpart had been "something of a brute, a hot-tempered fighter with quite a vicious streak," he conceded that Sloan could have been equally different from his primary universe counterpart Personal life Sloan wanted to be a medical doctor in his youth, so he was glad to see his son enter Starfleet and accomplish the goal. Unfortunately, his son was killed by the Jem'Hadar during a Dominion raid on the Seventh Fleet. According to Koval, Sloan was a member of Starfleet Intelligence and the protégé of Admiral Fujisaki prior to the admiral's death. Sloan once described himself as "a man of secrets", who had to live in a world of mystery and deceit once he joined Section 31. His wife Jessica and their children lived on Earth, but Sloan's clandestine missions meant he almost never saw them. This made the marriage "a living hell" for Jessica, but Luther was so dedicated to the preservation of the Federation that he saw it as a necessary sacrifice. Despite his determination, Sloan's actions often weighed heavily on his conscience. He was unable to sleep at night, though he took comfort in knowing that citizens of the Federation were able to do so. Ultimately, he died wishing he could apologize for cheating his family out of being in his life -- and for cheating himself. Because he had spent his life erasing any trace of his actions, it was as if he had never existed. Category:Humans Category:Section 31 associates